Deja Vu Sequel to Life's Not Fair
by Darla Winifred
Summary: What do you think would happen if the couple had a second chance?


  
  
DEJA VU  
Sequel to Life's not Fair. Everything might a chance to turn   
around  
Authors note -if its in italic it's a flashback, if in bold it's  
a song lyrics. I suggest you listen to the end song while you read it, it'll be so much better.  
  
Buffy woke up being held by two arms. It must have been all a dream she thought to herself smiling.  
"Spike." She breathed.  
"Who the hell is Spike!"  
Buffy's eyes widened. She turned to see Angel. He looked extremely pissed off.  
'It really must have been a dream, all of it.' She thought to  
herself. She stood up and got dressed. She didn't want to be near Angel.  
"Who the hell is Spike?" Angel asked again standing up. She could see that he was getting angrier by the second.  
"No one. It was just a dream. Let it go." She said to him in annoyed voice.  
"Who the hell do you think you are and what makes you think you  
can talk to me like that?" He asked walking over to her and slapping her  
across the face. She fell to the ground with a thump.  
Buffy decided then that she had had enough. She got up and started to walk towards the door grabbing her purse.  
"Where the hell do you think your going?" He demanded angrily.  
"I'm leaving." She told him in a matter of fact voice  
He stood up grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
"Who do you think your talking to?" He asked as he slapped her  
again.  
She got up and ran out the door. Angel was about to chase her but  
then changed his mind. He sat down and flicked on the TV.  
"She'll come back." He said smiling and grabbing a beer.  
  
Buffy ran not daring to look behind her. She couldn't believe  
Spike was a dream. It seemed so real everything seemed so real. This  
couldn't be happening. She looked behind her to see no one following  
her, considering Angel probably was back at home she stopped at a  
newspaper box and looked at the date 'January 15, 2005'  
In my dream that's what date it was. She said to herself wishing more than ever that Spike wasn't a dream. She continued to walk when a door swung open and hit her in the face. She fell to the ground.  
"Sorry about that." She heard a very familiar male voice.  
"It's ok." She said without looking up.  
"Here let me help you up." She heard him say offering his hand.  
She looked up and saw him. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
'Oh My God OhMyGod OhMyGod!' She yelled inside. 'It's Spike, he's  
real.'  
She took his hand and he pulled her up. They both felt an  
electric shock and quickly pulled their hands back. Spike was now freaked.  
This girl seemed extremely familiar He yelled inside. Buffy was still shocked at his presence. 'It's him, it's him, it's him! Damn, the powers that be must be  
working over time to screw me over!'  
Buffy couldn't take this and she started to run but then stopped and turned around.  
"Oh by the way your girlfriend is cheating on you." She said then  
walked away. She didn't know where she was running to or honestly from. All  
she knew is that she had to get away. She decided to go to a familiar place.  
She knocked on the door.  
A blonde girl answered. "Buffy? What's the matter, is Angel after you again?"  
"Yes, could I come in?" she asked  
"Of course."  
"Thanks Anne." She said to the woman, feeling extremely grateful.  
Anne ran a shelter for people were needed a place to stay or just  
needed to get away from whatever.  
  
Spike watched the girl walk off. He looked down to see a black purse. He picked it up, opened it and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and saw a picture of her.  
"Buffy Summers." He read aloud from her I.D."He pulled it out when he touched the picture. He suddenly saw a vision. He was proposing to that girl then he saw them dying in the hospital. Spike was extremely confused what was that? The future? The past? An alternate universe? Spike didn't know and honestly, he could care less at the moment. Wait. Spike thought to himself. My girlfriend is cheating on me? How would she know that? Spike shrugged and blamed it on an overactive imagination.   
**  
I'm being haunted by a whisper  
A chill comes over me  
I've been trapped inside this moment  
I'm not victim; I'm not a freak  
  
Free me  
Before I slip away  
Heal me  
Wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?  
  
I've seen the face of my affliction  
Of my reality  
I'm being tortured by the future  
Of things that are to be  
I'm being hunted by a vision  
It's like the morning never comes  
I feel the burden of confusion  
Always searching... on the run  
  
Free me  
Before I slip away  
Heal me  
Wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?  
  
Now I'm not a hero... no  
But the weight of the world's on my soul  
These imagines burn in my eyes  
They're burning me up inside  
**  
Buffy left the shelter thanking Anne. A new day was exactly what Buffy needed to get a way from the confusion of her life.  
"Shit!" Buffy said realizing she lost her purse.  
The reality off what had happened hit Buffy and hard.  
"He's real." She mumbled over and over again. She was still having trouble believing that it was true.  
"Who's real?" A voice asked.  
Buffy turned around to see Faith the girl that had helped save her from the warehouse. Well not really saved considering it was a dream. She told herself.  
"Oh no one. It's just been a weird few days."  
"I know the feeling. I'm Faith." She said extending her hand.  
"Buffy." She said shaking the hand Faith had offered.  
"I saw you coming out of Anne's do you need a place to stay?"  
"You don't even know me." Buffy said, a hint of surprise in her voice.  
"I know but for some reason I have a feeling about you."  
"Well, thank you. I accept."  
"Well you and me B are going to have a great day." Faith said putting her arm around her shoulder. They walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Cordelia I'm home!" He said walking into his house.  
There was no answer.  
"Cordy?" he called out for her again.  
"Oh YES!" He heard her yell from their bedroom.  
"What the fuck?" He asked walking into the bedroom to see  
Cordelia and Xander naked in his bed.  
"Get the fuck out!" he shouted at them through clenched teeth.  
  
After Cordelia and Xander left Spike sat on his couch.  
"How could she know that?" He asked to himself fingering her I.D. in his hands.  
He looked over at the clock, It was now nine o'clock and Spike had to go to work  
  
"Faith, I'm going out for a little while ok."  
"OK B, see you later." Faith called as Buffy walked out the front  
door. She walked down the sidewalk, she really just wanted to walk out  
into the night sky and forget everything. She couldn't deal with Spike being real.  
She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to see the man she ran  
into.  
"Buffy?"  
Buffy stared at him. Spike was there standing in front of her.  
It took all the strength she could find not to reach out and touch him.  
He handed her, her purse. "You left this last night." She nodded   
and reached out for the purse and accidentally touched his hand. They both felt a surge of electricity and shared a vision. They saw the first night they had sex.  
Buffy's eyes widened as did Spike's. Buffy couldn't think of anything to do but run. She ran as fast as she could down an alley. Spike followed.  
**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
**  
Tears started to fall down Buffy's face as she ran away from the  
man she loved. Spike wasn't sure why he was following her he just  
knew he had to.  
  
**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
**  
Buffy was now at the end of the alley and she had no where to go.  
She turned around and saw him standing there looking at her like he  
cared. How could he care if he didn't know her?  
Buffy broke down.  
**  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
**  
She was sitting on the wet ground crying Spike didn't know what to do but walk up to her. He didn't know why he cared for this girl, he only knew that he did. So he did the only thing he could. He knelt down and held her. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.  
**  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
**_  
'Spike was sitting on the couch holding Buffy the night Cordelia cheated on him. They drifted to sleep'  
_  
"Buffy Luv, I got you don't cry." Spike soothed her in the alley he instantly felt a strong connection.  
**  
You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
**  
_  
Buffy laid in his office beaten and bruised Spike instantly ran  
towards her.  
He called the police.   
He was sitting with her in the ambulance.  
_  
**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase. **  
_  
Spike walked towards Buffy who was lying naked on the bed, She  
had blood on her stomach and burn marks on her chest. He cried.  
_  
**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me. **  
  
"You're not real." She mumbled through her sobs. "You can't be   
real."  
"I'm real. Trust me I'm here and I'm real."  
They were seeing the flashbacks in their heads. They didn't know  
what was doing it but they didn't care. They were to caught up in each  
other.  
**  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
**  
_  
Spike was proposing to Buffy in the restaurant and she cried at  
the happiness.  
_  
**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me.  
**  
(3 months later)  
  
"Buffy will you marry me?" Spike asked kneeling.  
"Yes." She said as he kissed her. Everyone in the restaurant cheered.  
Everything was turning out exactly like her dream.  
  
They were driving down the road.  
"Buffy you seem very quiet what's the matter?"  
"Nothing sweetie." She said it with an air of nervousness, like she wasn't completely sure that what she was saying was the truth.  
It was about time, she knew it was going to happen, and she knew she had to stop it. Buffy felt like she was breaking up inside  
she started to count in her head.  
5, 4, 3, 2,  
Two headlights shined in their eyes.  
"One." She said aloud. Buffy reached over and jerked the wheel to  
the right.  
The car in front of them blew up after running into an electrip pole.  
  
The sun was just starting to set over the horizon and a few  
leaves blew away. Their sat the grave. It read.  
  
Angel Connery  
November 23, 1978 - April 15 2004  
RIP  
  
Spike and Buffy stood there alone staring at the grave.  
They were holding hands. They started to leave walking past the  
tombstone. Buffy kicked it from the side.  
"Bastard." 


End file.
